One Night, All It Takes
by RogueMystery
Summary: two strangers meet for the first time and sparks fly. FYI is femslash don't like don't read


_Disclaimer: yes i do not own anything twilight. i just like to borrow the characters for my own ammusement._

_Also first story posted so be gentle. not sure if this is going to be a one shot yet or not depends on the reviews. XP_

It seemed that my tongue had gotten caught in my throat. I stood behind the bar serving drinks when in walks the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. Long blonde hair that hung down her back, she was fairly tall but still a couple inches shorter then me. The first thing to catch my attention was her body with all those curves that made her the living embodiment of Aphrodite herself. The second would have been her sea blue eyes that immediately connected with my own now golden brown. I knew in that second that I was in some serious trouble.

Slowly she walked to the bar taking a seat on one of the stools and waited never taking her eyes off me. The blonde goddess wasn't my only customer and I had five ahead of her. Taking their order's I could still feel eye's watching my every move. Glancing to my left I noticed the blonde still hasn't taken her gaze anywhere but at me making a pleasant shiver run down my spine. All I could think about was taking this blonde goddess home with me. A hand on my shoulder startles me out of my thoughts.

"Finally Edward, I didn't think you where ever gonna get here." I sighed lightly; I was so looking forward to that smoke.

"Sorry Bells, Em was a little harder to get away from tonight."

"Ew, I totally didn't need to know that Ed." I made a face at the thought of those two. I had once made the mistake of spending the night on Edward's couch one night after we had all been out drinking. I heard things that night that not even the amount of alcohol consumed helped to erase the memory. Edward just laughs at me.

"Alright Eddie I need a smoke, take over for a while would ya?"

"Sure Bells not a problem. Did you know you had an admirer?" Edward asks me glancing quickly at the blonde I can still feel watching me.

"Yeah Ed, I've noticed since she got here." I pat him on the chest as I step around him. Of course I'd noticed the blonde. I don't think there was one person in my club that hadn't. I walk out the side door that I had designated specifically for smokers. As busy as the place was this area was oddly disserted. Leaning against the seven foot wooden fence that blocks it off from the rest of the world, I light my smoke and as soon as my lighter is out the darkness of the night takes back over.

Suddenly I'm chocking again as the smoke rushes from my lungs burning on its way out. The blonde Aphrodite stood in front of the door she'd just come through and looked at me curiously. My lungs have suddenly become the enemy as my eyes water slightly from all the coughing.

"Can I help you miss?" I manage to wheeze out.

"I think you're in more need of help than I am." She smirked at me as I finally regain control.

"Nah I'm fine now." I say now somewhat rougher than my usual tone.

"Are you sure? I could get you some water." She asked still smirking.

"No" did I say that too quickly? "I mean really, I'm fine now." I smile trying to prove my point.

"Guess I'll have to take your word for it." She moves to rest beside me on the fence, arm's lightly grazing each other with the slightest movement. I made sure to put my smoke in that hand so I would have reason to move it often.

"You never did answer my question." I state exhaling another breath of smoke more smoothly this time.

"So I haven't." she turns to face me and I think I'm going to pass out her breast are rubbing against my arm now. I never was one to let a tease take advantage of me. At least I hope I'm reading this right. So I move to stand in front of her placing her back against the fence. I hear her sharp intake of breath from her surprise. This makes me smile wickedly and I see her breasts rise and fall rapidly. I move closer only a breath away from touching her and I can feel the heat rolling off her in waves.

"My names Bella." I whisper lightly against her lips.

"Rosalie" she replies equally as quiet but still breathless.

"Mmm….. you've been staring all night Rosie. Do you see something you like?" I let my voice drop into a low husk with the question. I've been told that it's made women want to drop their panties on the spot and it seems Rosalie is no exception. I see her shiver before her hand's come up to grab my hair at the base of my neck crashing our lips together. I can feel my own panties grow wetter by the second. Then she moans into my mouth and I think that has to be the sexiest thing I've ever heard. I grind our hips together both of us seeking some kind of friction.

My hands come down to cup the bottom of her ass pulling her tight against me. Rose seems to have a better idea as her legs come up to wrap around my waist she grinds her pussy into my stomach. I can feel how wet she is and I suddenly love her really short dress. A whimper reaches my ears as I help my sexy blonde grind herself into my stomach. I think I'm going to cum if she keeps doing this to me. I tear our lips apart both of us gasping for air as her hips continue to move. The need to mark her overcomes me and I bite into her neck where it meets her shoulder.

"Fuck! Bella!" she screams her hips jumping erratically as I grind into her as hard as I can. "fuck baby". She whimpers her head falling back to rest against the fence. My thumb finds its way in between us dragging my nail lightly over her slit. Her hands move down to my shoulders her nails biting into the skin there. With her head still thrown back it allows me the perfect opportunity to bite the top of her left breast.

"Oh god Bella." Rosalie gasps in my ear as she nibbles on it. I growl at her words my hold on her tightening making her whimper again into my shoulder. The sound causes another growl to rise and I know we need to stop. Groaning I pull back from the goddess whose looking very flushed at the moment. She seems to understand what I'm doing though because she drops down off me and immediately I miss the contact. I have to fight myself from grabbing her again but I don't back away from her.

"Maybe we could take this someplace else?" Rosalie asks as her hand travels down the center of my chest over my stomach to stop at the hem of my jeans. She lets her fingers curl under to get a good hold before jerking me firmly into her causing me to groan.

"I close up in a couple of hours." I smirk "My apartments up stairs if you wanna hang around?" I ask her grinding my thigh into her heat.

"Can't wait." She replies breathless before kissing me passionately one more time. Slipping out of my grasp she makes sure to touch as much skin as possible, leaving me dazed with my cigarette long forgotten on the ground I watched her hips sway as she walked back into the club. Growling lightly to myself I stalk back inside to finish up the night thinking of all I was going to do to my personal Aphrodite. The thoughts alone left a smirk on my lips the rest of the night.


End file.
